


so won't you please be my little baby

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	so won't you please be my little baby

At first glance, this was exactly how Pete has always imagined his confession to Mikey. Pete’s eyes were shining, a soft smile on his face. He held a bouquet of red roses in his hands, reaching his arms out and grasping the flowers tightly. “M-Mikey… I’m in love with you.”

But it wasn’t exactly how Pete had always imagined his confession to Mikey. Tears dripped down his face, and his soft smile faded into a frown. He held the bouquet out to a cold, grey stone. Mikey’s grave. “I-I never got to tell you while you were alive, s-so I’ll tell you n-now… Y-you’re the most amazing person I’ve e-ever met, Mikeyway, a-and I’ll never love anyone as much as I l-love you.” He knew Mikey couldn’t hear him, couldn’t respond. But it was still true. He really did love Mikey, and he wanted to say it. 

Shaking, Pete set the bouquet down on Mikey’s grave. A petal broke from one of the roses and fluttered to the barren ground. Pete burst into tears again. That seemed to be all he did as of late.

A freak accident, it had been, a truck with a drunk driver crashing into Mikey and his brother, killing them both. They were buried next to each other. Sometimes, Pete would bring a few flowers for Gee’s grave, too, but the older boy wasn’t the light of Pete’s fucking life like Mikey was.

Mikey had just been a kid, a messed-up kid with a future. A future with Pete, he thought bitterly as he cried at the love of his life’s grave. They had both been kids, scared of themselves and their own feelings. And Pete, even with his big mouth, had never been able to tell Mikey how he felt. Never. Never. Never.


End file.
